vampier red, vampire gold
by twilightrules17
Summary: When Edward left Bella, she was still unaware of who she really was. When Edward finds out that Bella is 'dead', and goes to the Voltori, all of the Cullen's go to save him… without Bella, thinking that she is dead. Little did they know that Bella has finally realized who she is. adopted from XOX-TWILIGHT-XOXB


**TITLE: Vampire Red, Vampire Gold****SUMMARY: When Edward left Bella, she was still unaware of who she really was. When Edward finds out that Bella is 'dead', and goes to the Voltori, all of the Cullen's go to save him… without Bella, thinking that she is dead. Little did they know that Bella has finally realized who she is?  
><strong>

**DATE STARTED: 5th OF June 5, 2011  
><strong>**UPDATED: 13th OF June 13, 2011  
><strong>**AUTHOR:****XOX-TWILIHGT-XOXB**

**BETA: IN NEED OF ONE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE INTERESTED.****CHAPTER 1: NOTHING WITH OUT YOU****I'm here without you baby**

**but your still on my lonely mind****  
><strong>**I think about you baby****  
><strong>**and I dream about you all the time****  
><strong>**I'm here without you baby****  
><strong>**but your still with me in my dreams****  
><strong>**And tonight it's only you and me**

**HERE WITHOUT YOU – 3 DOORS DOWN****STORY STARTS WHEN THE CLOCK**

* * *

><p><strong> TOWER HITS NOON:<br>****EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I closed my eyes and pulled my white shirt off. I stepped in to the sun, just as the clock hit noon. I knew the sun would be the highest. I would shine bright. I would join Bella. I winced violently when I thought of her name. She would be alive if I didn't leave her. She wouldn't have jumped if I was still there. I would have been able to protect her. But, I was stupid to leave her. As the twelfth strike stroke I stepped in to the light. This was about me and her.

My eyes snapped open when two figures dragged me back in to the shadows. I growled and protested, desperate to get to my Bella. Again I flinched.

I looked up and found that the two figures were Jasper and Emmett. They were still struggling and I realized that I was still fighting back. I looked away from them and saw that my whole family was watching the three of us. Carlisle stepped forward and took my shoulders in his hands.

"Son, look at me. What are you doing?" His tone was crushed.

I sighed and bought my chin to my chest. He doesn't understand. None of them understand. They all have their mates. Their mates are still on Earth. Their mates still know that they love them, and mine… Mine is gone. Because of me. I let an unintentional whine. Emmett and Jasper didn't let go of my arms. From the corner of my eye I saw Felix and Demetri standing in the shadows with us.

"Aro wishes your presence." Demetri's voice was sharp and strict, but I didn't care for what he was saying. I wanted to leave. I wanted to burn.

Carlisle turned to face them slowly and from the view of his mind he agreed that the seven of us will follow him.

We followed them down the alley and down in to the tunnels and in to the elevator. All the while Jasper and Emmett were dragging. Then and there I would try to struggle out of their grasp and in to the sunlight but they held fast.

As Jane met us at the heavy golden doors with her twin, Alec, she smiled evilly when she saw my state. I looked up at her and glared.

She simply smirked and opened the doors. Aro and her two brothers, Marcus and Caius, were on their thrones waiting. Aro had a large grin plastered on to his ancient face.

The poor thing. Maybe he could dissolve his grief in my guard.

I rolled my eyes at that, and blew my hair out of my eyes. Aro, seeing my reaction to his thought quickly let go of the idea.

"Edward. You are lucky your clan made it in time to pull you out of the sun." Aro had clapped his hands together to show his delight.

Jasper increased his grip on my arm.

Upon seeing this Aro took action.

"Emmett, Jasper. Your brother would not run now."

Reductively, they released my arms, but still stayed close and on guard.

"Unfortunately." He continued. "From what Felix's memory tells me. A child saw you in the sun."

Alice stepped forward, and Jasper moved to grab a hold of her arm.

Alice didn't even pay attention.

"It was just for a second."

Aro raised an eye brow.

"Even so, little one. The child still saw him."

From Aro's mind I saw that Alice's eyes were blank. She was having a vision.

"She won't! She thinks that it was a trick of the light. She'll forget about it by tonight."

Caius scoffed.

"That is not of our concern. He broke the law and now he needs to face the consequences."

Aro hesitated.

"For some reason, young one, I feel as if killing you is wrong."

Alice and Esme filled with hope, where as I deflated.

"Aro! You and I both know he deserves death." Caius retorted quickly.

"He does. He could have death or a place in our guard." He looked at me then. I could read in his mind that he thought it was a win - win situation. He thought that the choice I were to pick were his guard. I almost scoffed out loud.

Aro waited with a gleeful look on his face.

I was about to reply with a smart remark, when the heavy gold doors flew back, smashing in to the walls with maximum force. And with this a red eyed Bella walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>**Good? Bad?****Tell me.**


End file.
